


In Exchange

by llsmolbunll



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Bondage, Cuddling & Snuggling, DON'T SHIP REAL PEOPLE, Gay, Gay Panic, Gay Sex, I REGRET NOTHING, M/M, Nipple Play, Rope Bondage, Rough Sex, Slut Shaming, Spanking, Vibrators, minecraft persona's ONLY
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:54:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23537941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/llsmolbunll/pseuds/llsmolbunll
Summary: Grian gets home to hear his bell going off. A message from Mumbo!Little does he know, that Mumbo has rigged his messaging system. Mumbo want's something. You see, Grian has something that Mumbo wants; and he has something in exchange for the smaller hermit. An opportunity that he cannot deny~
Relationships: Mumbo Jumbo/Grian
Comments: 6
Kudos: 181





	In Exchange

**Author's Note:**

> Hello my little bun's! I'm back with more One-Shots! Another Grumbo one-shot prompt suggested by TsunamiStarz! (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ I'm honestly pretty proud of this one! I really hope you guys enjoy!
> 
> I also hope you little bun's are staying safe out there! It may seem down now, but it'll get better within time! Don't forget your masks and make sure you keep practicing your social distancing!
> 
> Disclaimer: This does contain rope bondage. If you're not into that, than I suggest that you turn around now! Don't say I didn't warn you little bun's! ╰(▔∀▔)╯ 
> 
> And as always, if you have any prompts to suggest go ahead and leave it down for me in the comments below! I'd love to hear your ideas! ヽ(o＾▽＾o)ノ

Grian flew into his Hobbit Hole, opening the door as he could hear the annoying sound of his messaging system that he had made for himself and Mumbo to send messages through one another, even though Mumbo didn’t answer as often as Grian would want him to. He had went over to the chest to go check the mail so that he could stop that awful ringing of the bell. As he opened the chest, he gasped as he had grabbed the message from his chest only for it to go falling right out of his hands, a lead wrapping around him as he was lifted into the air.

“What the-!?” He was cut off, hearing a chuckle from behind a hidden wall he had, seeing Mumbo come from behind it with a smile. “Hey, Grian.” He said, as the smaller Hermit was struggling to break free from the lead that was hoisting him up in the air. 

“M-Mumbo? What’s going on?” Grian asked as he looked at the taller male. “Well...About the tag.” Mumbo said, chuckling as he walked towards Grian, taking him by the chin gently so they could be at eye level. “Grian...I know you have feelings towards.” He told him. As Grian was about to protest shyly, Mumbo hushed him gently with a kiss. “Don’t worry, I accept your feelings. However, you have something I want...And I have something you want.” Mumbo explained to him. “So in exchange, I get the tag; and you get me~” Mumbo whispered in Grian’s ear huskily, who shuddered and blushed a beautiful hue of red.

“D-Deal…” Grian said shyly, as he looked at Mumbo, his face flushed. Mumbo hoisted him down. “Perfect. I knew you’d see it my way~ Now follow me, love.” He told him. Grian followed the taller hermit towards, who was taking Grian to his room.

Next thing he knew; he was tied up once again, slightly hanging from the floor, naked, gagged, and blindfolded. Mumbo also placed some cute white thigh high stockings on Grian, as he licked his lips. Grian was practically fully exposed to Mumbo, as hummed, being unable to talk because of the gag.

“Now, where should I begin?” Mumbo asked, as he went behind Grian, beginning to pinch and twist at his light pink nipples. “M-Mmh~!” Grian moaned, being unable to squirm as he was fully tied up. “Ooh~ Sensitive I see~” Mumbo said, going around to face Grian once more, as he pulled out a small device in the shape of an egg. He slightly lubed up the device, and placed it near Grian’s entrance.

“Mmgh~!” Grian moaned loudly as he could feel the cold device entering him, panting softly as he tried to struggle from the restraints. “Ah ah ah~ No struggling~” Mumbo said teasingly, as he pulled a small remote from his suit pocket, and turned it on high. Grian moaned loudly, of course being muffled by the gag, as he could feel the small device vibrating, as he was beginning to squirm from the pleasure.

“Look at you, all gagged up and moaning loudly like a little slut~ Of course, you’re my little slut.” Mumbo chuckled, as he walked over to Grian, taking a hold of the smaller hermit’s cock and beginning to stroke it up and down, every once in a while squeezing his ball sack.

This caused Grian to scream in pleasure, as he came quite quickly from just a couple strokes from Mumbo, who chuckled. “So quick~ Too much for you, my little slut~?” Mumbo chuckled, as he used the redstone contraption he had built that was hoisting Grian, pushing a button to flip Grian over, who was panting heavily. Mumbo chuckled, removing the gag from Grian’s mouth, now only leaving him blindfolded.

“M-Mumbo~ Please~ I-I can’t take anymore~” Grian moaned, his tongue out slightly as he panted heavily and moaned as well, as the egg device was still in him, vibrating like crazy. “Hmm? What is it that you want~? I can’t know if you don’t tell me~” Mumbo chuckled as he began to remove his clothing, “Beg like the little slut you are~” Mumbo growled lowly.

Grian moaned and panted, “Please~ Please, Mumbo~ Fuck me h-hard and r-rough until I-I can’t feel my a-ass anymore~ I-I want your huge, fat c-cock inside m-me filling me u-up to the brim with your h-hot cum~” Grian begged, only to moan once again as the device was removed. Only to have it placed on the base of his now once again erect cock. This caused Grian to scream in pleasure. 

“Well...Since you asked so nicely~” Mumbo chuckled, as he went behind Grian, and began to prod Grian’s entrance with the head of his cock, as he took hold of the main rope and pushed Grian towards him, his cock slipping into Grian’s ass.

“A-Aah~!” Grian moaned loudly in slight pain, but yet pleasurable. Mumbo groaned, feeling how tight Grian was as he began to thrust into him hard and rough, as the slapping of skin and Grian’s moans were the only thing that could be heard within Grian’s Hobbit Hole.

“M-Mumbo~! I-I can’t...I can’t hold anymore~!” Grian moaned loudly, screaming in pleasure as his ass was smacked roughly, “Nope~ You better hold it in, slut~” Mumbo groaned loudly, as he had hit Grian’s prostate, causing the smaller male to scream in pleasure once more, as he couldn’t help but cum all over the wooden floor.  
Mumbo groaned loudly, feeling Grian tighten around him, as it caused him to cum deep inside him, as he groped Grian’s ass roughly, filling him up to the brim just like had asked. Grian moaned weakly, his voice slightly gone now from all the screams of pleasure he was doing. He felt the device turn off as Mumbo remove the device from his cock.

“You did good, love.” Mumbo panted softly, as he removed the ropes gently from Grian, and picked up the smaller male, who whined tiredly. “I know, love. You’re tired. Gimme a second.” He told him lovingly, kissing his cheek gently as he sat down on the bed and laid Grian on his belly on his lap, grabbing a lotion bottle and squirting some out, placing it gently on Grian’s red ass as he rubbed it gently.

Grian hissed at the cold, to then hum cutely as Mumbo was taking care of him. Once Mumbo had finished the aftercare, he opened the bed sheets and laid Grian down gently, and soon got it along with him.

“Thank you for the tag, love~” Mumbo chuckled softly, as he held Grian gently, who nodded tiredly as he looked up at the taller male. “You’re welcome…” He said cutely, yet, tiredly.

“Get some sleep, love. I love you.” Mumbo said softly, giving a soft kiss to Grian’s lips, who tiredly kissed back.

“I love you too, Mumby…” Grian said tiredly, letting his eyes close as he slowly fell into a sweet slumber, with his once best friend, to now boyfriend, right beside him.


End file.
